Team Iron Man vs the Villains
Here is how Team Iron Man vs the Villains goes in War of the Apocalypse. Tirek: What's our status? Spectre: Our ships were destroyed when Lensherr nearly destroyed everything. We will have to an aircraft from the airport to get back. King Sombra: As much as I don't want to, we have no choice. (they leave for the airport while the heroes follow in secret) (New Avengers Facility) Nighlock: Tony, you may wanna look at this! Tony Stark: What do you got? Nighlock: Villains trying to steal an aircraft from an airport in South America. Tony Stark: Well what are you waiting for, a cookie? We're on the clock here, suit up. (Team Iron Man does so) (Airport Battle plays as the Villains walk onto the tarmac) Rex Owen: If they get in the chopper, it'll be too late. (two disks land on the chopper, disabling it, and the Villains and Heroes look at its source, who is Iron Man) Iron Man & War Machine:(flies down to them) Iron Man:(helmet comes off) It's really weird how you always run into people at the airport. Isn't that weird? War Machine: Yeah weird. Gavro: Don't worry I've got them. Max Taylor: No way, those are the Avengers Iron Man and War Machine. Zoe Drake: Now they're in trouble. Nighlock:(swings down from a building kicks Gavro, lands, and drives his bionic arm into the ground then clenches it) Sheer:(with venom in her voice) Nighlock. Nighlock:(responds with venom in his voice as well) Sheer. Spike the Dragon: That's Nighlock, leader of Code Red. Red Smoke:(from behind the Villains) Guys. (they turn around and see her) Red Smoke:(in Black Widow's voice) You know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this? Aria Blaze: Yes. Nighlock: You guys need to control this one, cause she is a little too Talkative! Deadpool:(teleports all around her and beats her up) Iron Man: You can't destroy anything, as Magneto has proven in the past how much destruction he is truly capable of. You come with us now! Foolscap: Yeah not happening. War Machine:(in Megatron's voice) Oh, so unwise. Iron Man: Alright, I've run out of patience. Nighlock: So have I. Iron Man and Nighlock: Underoos! Spider-Man:(takes The Dazzlings' pendants and webs their hands together and his eyes squint) Iron Man: Nice job kid. Spider-Man: Thanks. Well I could've stuck the landing a little better. Iron Man: Yeah we really don't need to start a conversation. Spider-Man: Okay.(to The Dazzlings) Dazz - Dazzlings. Big fan I'm Spider-Man. Iron Man: We'll talk about it later. Just... Spider-Man:(waves) Hey everyone. Iron Man: Good job. (the villains attack, and knock them out one by one) Tirek: Let's go! (they are halted by a yellow beam) Vision: Lord Tirek! I know what you think you are doing is conquering the universe! But for the good of good surrender now! (Team Iron Man lines up ready for a fight) Queen Chrysalis: What do we do Tirek? Tirek: We destroy them. Villains:(start walking towards them) Red Smoke:(in Black Widow's voice) This'll end well. Team Iron Man:(walks towards them) Dan Kuso: I can't watch!(covers his eyes) Villains:(start jogging fast) Team Iron Man:(jogs fast as well) Spider-Man: They're not stopping! Nighlock: Well guess what Pete? Iron Man: Neither are we. Ash Ketchum: This won't end well! Villains:(start sprinting towards the superheroes) Team Iron Man:(does so too) (the Villains and Team Iron Man clashed) Tirek:(fights with Iron Man) Queen Chrysalis:(fights with War Machine) King Sombra:(fights with Vision) The Dazzlings:(fights with Spider-Man) Piedmon:(fights with Red Smoke) Spectre:(fights with Deadpool) Sheer, Foolscap, and Gavro:(fights with Nighlock) Piedmon:(pins Red Smoke down) Red Smoke: We're still rivals right? Piedmon:(in Hawkeye's voice) Depends on how hard you hit me. Red Smoke:(kicks him off and goes in for the finishing blow) (before she can go in for the final blow, however, a green glow surrounds her foot and throws her into a car) Adagio Dazzle:(in Scarlet Witch's voice) You were pulling your punches.(walks away with her sisters) (We see Sheer, Foolscap, and Gavro fighting Nighlock, with the government agent defeating Foolscap and Gavro) Sheer: I didn't hurt your parents on purpose. Nighlock: Then why did you run? Sheer:(clenches her fist and throws him off) Nighlock:(kicks her in the stomach and unsheathes his right swords going in for the kill) (he is stopped telekinetically by Aria, who helped up her friend and threw him) (we then see Spider-Man fighting Tirek) Spider-Man:(dodges a magic blast from Tirek and lands on a car) Magic does not obey the laws of physics at all. Tirek: Look, boy. You are fighting forces that are out of you league. Spider-Man: Nighlock said you guys would say that. Wow.(pulls him towards him to kick him in the face) Tirek:(goes to grab a pole) Spider-Man:(webs his hands and pulls him back) He also said to go for your legs. Tirek:(pulls him to throw him off) Spider-Man:(swings onto a vehicle) Tirek: What else did the young agent say? Spider-Man: He said you hate the Equestrians. You're a complete jerk to people who are smaller than you. And that makes you dangerous.(kicks him again) (Spider-Man webs him again, but Tirek pulls him in to punch him into the vehicle) Tirek: I suppose he had a point.(snaps his fingers and a part of a vehicle falls on him, which he holds up with great strength) You have great talents boy. Where are you from? Spider-Man: Queens. Tirek:(smiles in understanding at the New Yorker) I come from a faraway land.(leaves him) (the Villains continued after the jet after managing to evade them, but Sonata noticed Nighlock, Red Smoke, and Deadpool were hot on their trail) Sonata Dusk: We've got company! Spectre:(sees the three) I've got them.(activates Bronticans) Nighlock: I've got this! Go!(remembers Apocalypse's ability to grow big and does so as well) Sheer: (in Karai's voice) You've got to be kidding me. Nighlock:(in Silas Robinson's voice) It's on like Donkey Kong!(punches Bronticans then body slams him) Red Smoke: Come on Wade! We've gotta keep moving!(sees a piece of debris throw by Tirek head for Hiatt Grey) Deadpool:(annoyed) Really. Red Smoke: I've got him! Just keep going!(starts teleporting to him) Discord:(sees the debris) Hiatt, watch out! Hiatt Grey:(sees it too) Ahhh! Red Smoke:(teleports to him and teleports him to his friends) You okay? Hiatt Grey: Yeah. Thanks. Nighlock:(reverts Bronticans with his Cosmic Laser Eyes) Sonic: I bet that hurt. (the Villains managed to get in the jet, but Deadpool couldn't catch it) Nighlock:(shrinks to normal size) Tony! Rhodes! With me!(flies after them with Iron Man, War Machine, and Sonata following) War Machine: Vision! Nighlock's got a visual on the jet! Blast it out of the sky! I also have a tail on my six! Vision:(fires a blast, which Sonata dodges) Nighlock:(pushes War Machine out of the way, taking the hit) Just go! N.I.G.H can repair it! I'll be alright! Wade, stop that jet, even if you have to bring it down! Deadpool:(on a motorcycle) I'm on it! (Deadpool drives to the front of the jet, and they activated its machine gun to shoot at him) Deadpool:(dodges them and throws his swords at a propeller) King Sombra: Oh crud. (the jet crashes and the villains start legging it) Deadpool:(chases them on the motorcycle) Queen Chrysalis:(decapitates him with her magic) Rarity:(faints) Rainbow Dash: Noooooooo! Sunset Shimmer:(buries her head in Tino's chest) Team Iron Man:(walks over to the bike while Nighlock walks over to Wade's head) Nighlock:(picks up Wade's head) How you holding up Wade? Deadpool:(weakly) I'm busted up pretty badly man. It hurts. Nighlock: Come now, you've been through worse. Deadpool:(weakly) Please, just get me to my body. Nighlock: Anything pal. (we see Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, and the D-Team crying) Deadpool:(hyperventilates) Oh i think I'm going! I think I'm going!(falls asleep) Nighlock:(deactivates mask and looks sad) Oh, Wade.(tosses Wade's head over to his body) Uh, what a drama queen.(smiles) Deadpool:(head lands, and he wakes up) Ow! My head! My head! My head!(rolls over too his body and stops) (his body picks up his head and puts him back on) Deadpool: Ya didn't have to toss me like that! But that's not the point! I live to annoy another day! Hey Chrysalis! Queen Chrysalis:(turns in his direction) What?! Deadpool: Guy wearing a red and black suit lives to annoy another day! Did you seriously think it would be that easy to kill me?! I can't die! Queen Chrysalis:(rolls her eyes in annoyance) (the Villains exhale in annoyance at this and continue running) Red Smoke: They'll plenty of fun together. Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes